1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for identifying an object in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing is widely used in industrial production, consumer electronics, and medical equipments. Take surface mounting technology (SMT) as an example, surface mount technology is a method for constructing electronic circuits in which surface mounted components (SMC) are mounted directly onto a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB). During the process of mounting the SMC onto the PCB, an image of the SMC is captured.
The image is analyzed to identify the SMC in the image and detect whether the SMC is correctly positioned. If it is detected that the SMC is misaligned, a nozzle for mounting the SMC can be adjusted according to the misalignment of the SMC to the PCB.
A conventional method for analyzing the image to identify an object (e.g., the SMC) in the image is by comparing the image of the object with a pre-captured standard image of the object, pixel by pixel. As a result of this comparison, properties of the object can be obtained, such as size, shape, offset, skew (i.e., rotated angle with respect to the object in the pre-captured standard image), etc.
However, when the file size of the image is large, it takes a relatively long time to complete the comparison.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for identifying the object in the image resolving the above problem in the industry.